


Alvin

by KitKaos



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, no beta - we die like robins
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29698263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKaos/pseuds/KitKaos
Summary: A/N:Geschrieben fürTropetober 2020zum PromptCoffee Shop AU(und ein No-Powers-AU ist es dazu auch noch). Ja, es ist ein Klischee, aber ich liebe sie einfach, die guten alten Coffee Shot AUs! Fluffy ist eben einfach manchmal genau das, was ich brauche. ;) Außerdem finde ich ja gerade auch irgendwelche Cafés als Schreibatmosphäre ganz wundertollig - unter den aktuellen Umständen nicht wirklich möglich, aber allein bei dem Gedanken an Kaffeeduft...
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Kudos: 5
Collections: Madam I Challenge You To A Duel!





	Alvin

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Geschrieben für [Tropetober 2020](https://wecanbeheroes.de/showthread.php?tid=112) zum Prompt **Coffee Shop AU** (und ein No-Powers-AU ist es dazu auch noch). Ja, es ist ein Klischee, aber ich liebe sie einfach, die guten alten Coffee Shot AUs! Fluffy ist eben einfach manchmal genau das, was ich brauche. ;) Außerdem finde ich ja gerade auch irgendwelche Cafés als Schreibatmosphäre ganz wundertollig - unter den aktuellen Umständen nicht wirklich möglich, aber allein bei dem Gedanken an Kaffeeduft...

„Ein Venti Quadruple-Shot Mocha mit Pumpkin Spice und extra Guarana für Alvin”, rief Kon.

Inzwischen kannte er die Order auswendig. Jeden Tag am frühen Morgen, kaum dass Kon das Café aufgesperrt hatte, trottete dieser gutaussehende Kerl herein. Oder er wäre zumindest gutaussehend (oder noch gutaussehender?), wenn da nicht die dunklen Ringe unter seinen Augen wären. An manchen Tagen, hatte Kon bemerkt, versuchte er sie mit Abdeckcreme zu verstecken – was eher mäßig gelang. An anderen Tagen wirkte das tiefe Lila fast, als hätte er ein Veilchen. Als hätte er sich geprügelt. Trotzdem ging für Kon die Sonne ein zweites Mal auf, wenn Alvin mit einem ehrlich dankbaren Lächeln seinen Kaffee von ihm entgegen nahm.

So auch heute. Kon spürte sein Herz erwartungsvoll gegen seinen Brustkorb hämmern, während er den frisch gebrühten Kaffee auf der Ausgabetheke absetzte – was aber nichts war im Vergleich zu den ganzen Bataillons an Schmetterlingsflügeln, die dagegen flatterten und am liebsten heraus wollten, sobald Alvin ihm gegenüberstand und ihn anlächelte. Heute trug er die etwas längeren Haare offen und ungegelt, trug ein Sex-Pistols-Tourshirt, das seine trainierten Oberarme betonte, und dunkle Baggyjeans, die locker auf seinen schmalen Hüften saßen. Und seine Augenringe waren schwächer – Gott, sah er heute gut aus!

Alvin. Kon hatte anfangs immer an ein Streifenhörnchen denken müssen – anfangs. Inzwischen hatten das Lächeln und die seeblauen Augen jede andere Assoziation verdrängt. Auch wenn er sich oft genug fragte, welche Eltern ihren Sohn Alvin nannten.

„Heißt du echt Alvin?“, waren die Worte auch vor ein paar Wochen draußen gewesen, ohne dass er sie bewusst gedacht hatte.

Und er hatte seine große Klappe augenblicklich bereut, als das sonnige Lächeln einem gewittrig düsteren Stirnrunzeln gewichen war. „Klar. Was dagegen?“

Kon hatte den knallroten Kopf geschüttelt. „Nee, ähm, alles gut. Ist eben ein interessanter Name.“

Der Blick seines Gegenübers war zu Kons Namenschild gegangen, dann wieder zu seinem Gesicht, bevor er sich mit einem zuckersüß-falschen Lächeln und einem Kopfschütteln einfach umgedreht hatte und gegangen war.

Seit dieser Blamage hatte Kon lieber keinen Smalltalk-Versuch mehr gestartet. Was nicht hieß, dass er ihn nicht trotzdem angeschmachtet hatte, wann immer er sich sicher war, dass Alvin nicht zu ihm sah. Seine Kollegin Cassie zog ihn bereits damit auf – zu Kons Glück immer erst, wenn Alvin das Café wieder verlassen hatte...

„Hey, ähm... Conner?“ Kon zuckte ertappt zusammen, als er merkte, dass er angesprochen wurde. Von Alvin. Natürlich! Der seinen Namen kannte!!! Er versuchte seine Gesichtszüge so zu ordnen, dass sie möglichst neutral und professionell wirkten. Dem kleinen Schmunzeln nach zu urteilen, das Alvins Lippen umgab, scheiterte er gerade spektakulär. „Ich fürchte, da ist irgendwas schief gegangen.“ Er schob Kon den vollen Pappbecher wieder entgegen.

Als Kon sah, was darauf stand, wusste er nicht so recht, ob er lachen oder heulen sollte. Sein Blick ging zu Cassie, die gerade gutgelaunt die Order einer anderen Kundin entgegen nahm und viel zu unschuldig dabei wirkte. Sie hatte doch allen Ernstes 'Sexy Pistol Alvin' darauf geschrieben, mit einem Herzchen anstatt eines i-Punkts. Kon würde sie umbringen – qualvoll und langsam!

Sein Gegenüber räusperte sich und Kons Aufmerksamkeit schnellte zu ihm zurück. Gerade wollte er erwidern, dass... ja, was? Seine Kollegin einen schrägen Sinn für Humor hatte? Das ein Missverständnis war? Er ihn wirklich sexy fand? Doch kam Alvin ihm zuvor: „Ich heiße übrigens Tim.“

Alvin—nein, Tim zwinkerte ihm verschwörerisch zu, machte dann aber auf dem Absatz kehrt und ließ Kon einfach so stehen.

Als er die Tür öffnete, meinte Kon noch zu erkennen, dass seine Ohren hochrot angelaufen waren.

Tim…

Okay. Vielleicht würde Kon doch noch damit warten, Cassie umzubringen. Zumindest so lange, bis er Tim eingeholt hatte…


End file.
